dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Acrocanthosaurus
A former second species of Acrocanthosaurus, A. altispinax, was renamed . While it is likely carcharodontosaurid, some scientists think it could instead be part of the more basal (primitive) Allosauridae. General Statistics *Name: atokensis *Name Meaning: High-Spined Lizard *Diet: Carnivore *Length: 11-12 meters (36-40 feet) *Time Period: Early/Middle Cretaceous *Classification: Allosauroidea --> Carcharodontosauridae *Location: Oklahoma, Texas, Arizona, Maryland, Florida USA *Describer: Stovall and Langston, 1950 Dinosaur King Statistics Arcade Stats *Attribute: Fire *Sign: Paper *Power: 1400 *Technique: 700 **Compatibility: Tab 4 *Attack: **Paper (Critical): 550 **Scissors/Paper: 500 *Types: **Defense Type (Japanese 2006 series; English & Taiwanese Series 1) **Blitz Type (Japanese 2007 series; English & Taiwanese Series 2) **Revival Type (Fossil) (Japanese 2007 4th Ed(+); English & Taiwanese Series 2 4th Ed) **Hunter Type (Japanese Gekizan series) **Lethal Type (Japanese Kakushin series) *Arcade Nickname: **Japanese: 北米の畏怖 **English: The North American Terror **Taiwanese: 北美的恐懼 *Altered Form: Super Alpha Acrocanthosaurus Availability *Japanese: **2nd Edition (New; 010-竜) **2006 CoroCoro Comic Promo 2nd Edition (010-竜CO) **3rd Edition (008-竜) **2006 Rainy Season Limited Edition (008-竜) **4th Edition (010-竜; Defense Type) **5th Edition (012-竜; Defense Type) **2006 Winter Season Limited Edition (013-竜; Defense Type) **6th Edition (015-竜; Defense Type) **Sanrio Puroland promo edition (2007 EX01-竜; Blitz Type) **2007 3rd Edition (012-竜; Blitz Type) **2007 4th Edition Fossil Card (KS005-竜; Revival Type) **2007 4th Edition+ Fossil Card (KS005-竜; Revival Type) **Non-sale Fire Egg (EGG-005-竜) **Gekizan 3rd Edition (002-竜; Hunter Type) **Kakushin 2nd Edition (004-竜; Lethal Type) *English: **1st Edition (New; 010-Dino) **2nd Edition (008-Dino; Defense Type) **3rd Edition (012-Dino; Defense Type) **4th Edition (013-Dino; Defense Type) **5th Edition (015-Dino; Defense Type) **2008 Special Edition (015-Dino; Defense Type) **Series 2 3rd Edition (012-Dino; Blitz Type) **Series 2 4th Edition Fossil Card (KS005-Dino; Revival Type) *Taiwanese: **2nd Edition (New; 008-龍; Defense Type) **2008 Special Edition (015-Dino-龍; Defense Type) **3rd Edition (013-龍; Defense Type) **4th Edition (015-龍; Defense Type) **Series 2 3rd Edition (012-龍; Blitz Type) **Series 2 4th Edition Fossil Card (KS005-龍; Revival Type) **Series 2 5th Edition (019-龍; Blitz Type) **Non-sale Fire Egg (EGG-005-龍) AcrocanthoJap2nd.jpg|Acrocanthosaurus arcade card (Japanese 2nd Edition) AcrocanthoJap3rd.jpg|Acrocanthosaurus arcade card (Japanese 3rd Edition) AcrocanthoJap3rdback.jpg|Backflip of Acrocanthosaurus arcade card (Japanese 3rd Edition) Acrocanthopromo.jpg|Acrocanthosaurus promo arcade card (Japanese 2006 CoroCoro Comic Promo 2nd Edition) Acrocanthopromoback.jpg|Backflip of Acrocanthosaurus promo arcade card (Japanese 2006 CoroCoro Comic Promo 2nd Edition) AcrocanthoJap5th.jpg|Acrocanthosaurus arcade card (Japanese 5th Edition) AcrocanthoJap5thback.jpg|Backflip of Acrocanthosaurus arcade card (Japanese 5th Edition) AcrocanthoJapWinter.jpg|Acrocanthosaurus arcade card (Japanese 2006 Winter Limited Edition) AcroJap6th.jpg|Acrocanthosaurus arcade card (Japanese 6th Edition) AcroJap6thback.jpg|Backflip of Acrocanthosaurus arcade card (Japanese 6th Edition) AcrocanthoJap20073rd.jpg|Acrocanthosaurus arcade card (Japanese 2007 3rd Edition) AcrocanthoJap20073rdback.jpg|Backflip of Acrocanthosaurus arcade card (Japanese 2007 3rd Edition) AcrocanthoJapFossil.jpg|Acrocanthosaurus arcade Fossil card (Japanese version) Acrocanthosaurus Skeleton Card 2.png|Acrocanthosaurus promo arcade card (Japanese Sanrio Puroland edition) AcrocanthoPurolandback.jpg|Back of Acrocanthosaurus promo arcade card (Japanese Sanrio Puroland Edition) Acrocanthosaurus card.jpg|Acrocanthosaurus card (Japanese Gekizan 3rd Edition) (image change effect) AcrocanthoJapGeki3rdback.jpg|Backflip of Acrocanthosaurus arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 3rd Edition) AcrocanthoJap.jpg|Acrocanthosaurus arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 2nd Edition) ArocanthoEng.jpg|Acrocanthosaurus arcade card (English 1st Edition) Acrocantho4th.jpg|Acrocanthosaurus arcade card (English 4th Edition) AcrocanthoEng.jpg|Acrocanthosaurus arcade card (English 5th Edition) Acrocanthoback.jpg|Backflip of Acrocanthosaurus arcade card (English 5th Edition) Acrocantho2008.jpg|Acrocanthosaurus arcade card (English 2008 Special Edition) AcrocanthoS23rd.jpg|Acrocanthosaurus arcade card (English S2 3rd Edition) AcroanthoS23rdback.jpg|Backflip of Acrocanthosaurus arcade card (English S2 3rd Edition) AcrocanthoFossil.jpg|Acrocanthosaurus arcade Fossil card (English Series 2 4th Edition) AcrocanthoFossilback.jpg|Backflip of Acrocanthosaurus arcade Fossil card (English Series 2 4th Edition) AcrocanthoTai2nd.jpg|Acrocanthosaurus arcade card (Taiwanese 2nd Edition) AcrocanthoTaiwan.jpg|Acrocanthosaurus arcade card (Taiwanese 4th Edition) Anime Stats *Attribute: Fire *Name: Acro (Japanese) *Owner: Wild, Zander (Alpha Gang), Max Taylor (D-Team) *Location: , Canada *Debut: Volcanic Panic **Appeared In: 15-16, 27, 36 (dream), 47 (flashback), 68 *Dinosaurs Defeated: None (unaltered); Paris, Chomp (Alpha) *Altered Form: Alpha Acrocanthosaurus *Other: Acrocanthosaurus was shown to have missed its family. It was altered into the only Alpha Dinosaur to appear in the anime. Despite its power, it wasn't summoned against the Black T-Rex, possibly because it could have damaged the Backlander by standing on it. TCG Stats Acrocanthosaurus *Attribute: Fire *Sign: Scissors *Power: 1500 *Level: 3 *Life: 2 *Card Code: DKCG-005/160 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: Ep. 15 anime scene *Other Forms: Alpha Acrocanthosaurus *Flavor Text: The Acrocanthosaurus was a large, carnivorous dinosaur. It was easily identifiable by the fin-like ridge on its neck and back. Prowling Acrocanthosaurus *Attribute: Fire *Sign: Scissors *Power: 1300 *Level: 3 *Life: 2 *Card Code: DKTB-006/100 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: Ep. 15 anime scene *Abilities: ;Bite :When this Dinosaur uses a Super Move and wins the battle, your opponent loses 1 extra Life Point. Berserk Acrocanthosaurus *Attribute: Fire *Sign: Scissors *Power: 1300 *Level: 3 *Life: 2 *Card Code: DKTA-005/100 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: Ep. 68 anime scene *Abilities: ;2 :Neither player can Dino Slash level 2 or lower Dinosaurs. DS Stats *Attribute: Fire *Other: Zander uses one which is later altered into Alpha Acrocanthosaurus. Anime Dinosaur King Acrocanthosaurus' card was activated on Devon Island in Volcanic Panic when its Card Capsule got tossed into a cooking fire. It wandered around the nearby resort causing trouble before swimming to the dormant Mt. Devon volcano island to find the fossils of his mate and child (who are also seen in a flashback). When Max came too close to the fossils, Acrocanthosaurus attacked him, forcing him to summon Chomp to battle back. However, Acrocanthosaurus proved to be a strong dinosaur, easily knocking Chomp to the ground. Chomp then used Lightning Strike against Acrocanthosaurus, nearly defeating him, but he managed to stand up. Right when Chomp tried to finish him off, Terry suddenly charged into the battle and quickly defeated Chomp with his tail, using Volcano Burst to defeat Acrocanthosaurus. Dr. Taylor made the D-Team abandon the card, thinking that Mt. Devon was erupting, only to discover too late that the eruptions were actually only happening in the Battlefield, allowing Ursula to claim the card. In the next episode, Acrocanthosaurus was turned into Alpha Acrocanthosaurus by Dr. Z with his Super Alpha Controller. This alteration caused him to have searing-hot skin and be able to breathe fire without the use of a Move Card. He was summoned near the outskirts of the D-Team's home town to steal back their dinosaur cards. However, his Super Alpha Ball controller malfunctioned and he went on a rampage, causing a gas station to explode by simply walking near it and setting fire to everything, starting to head towards the town. He easily defeated Paris and Chomp, his skin being untouchable. Then, (temporarily) overcoming his fear of water, Ace used Cyclone to suck up sea water and form a "Hurricane" attack, defeating Alpha Acrocanthosaurus. His card was reclaimed by Max. Another Acrocanthosaurus was seen at the Alpha Gang's amusement park in Carnival of Chaos, but like all the other dinosaurs, its control device failed due to a lack of food and it went on a rampage. It returned to its card when Ace briefly fought it and knocked the device off. A possibly animatronic chibi-looking Acrocanthosaurus also appeared in the tunnel boat ride. A pair of Acrocanthosaurus appeared in Max's dream in Metal Imbalance. Perhaps the original Acrocanthosaurus appeared in a flashback during Tricks of the Traitor, Dr. Z having it fight an Ampelosaurus for his amusement. Mesozoic Meltdown Another Acrocanthosaurus was kept on board the Space Pirates' ship. In Desert Heat, it and several other dinosaurs were released by Dr. Drake to distract the Gel Jark guards and allow the D-Teams' kidnapped parents to escape (briefly). Trivia *Dr. Taylor's arcade comments: **Japanese: 大型の肉食恐竜だ。首とせなかがひれのように高くもり上がっているところがとくちょうだ。 **English: A large carnivore. It has high spines along its neck and back. **Taiwanese: 大型的肉食恐龍，特徵是在脖子與背部的部分有著像鰭一樣的突起物。 *In the arcade, Acrocanthosaurus has the same roar as Seismosaurus and Pachycephalosaurus (though Pachycephalosaurus' roar has a little bit different). *It is the fifth Fossil Card Dinosaur. *Along with Tyrannosaurus, Carcharodontosaurus, Torvosaurus, Giganotosaurus, Tarbosaurus, Gorgosaurus, Daspletosaurus, Alioramus, and Yangchuanosaurus, it is one of the available dinosaurs in the Japanese and Taiwanese non-sale Fire's Egg. *Acrocanthosaurus' arcade card was the first exclusive dinosaur in 2007, a promo card from the Japanese Sanrio Puroland distributed from July 14 to September 2. *In the original Japanese version, the Acrocanthosaurus was coined as a female, while in the English dub, it was changed to male, a regular occurrence in the dub. *Although it had been altered into its Alpha form several episodes earlier and never changed back, a regular Acrocanthosaurus appears in Carnival of Chaos under the Alpha Gang's control (but since there is also no explanation as to how the Alpha Gang got all of those dinosaurs in the first place, as at that time the D-Team possessed all but Terry, Spiny, and Tank, this discrepancy is unsurprising). *Acrocanthosaurus is the only Fire Dinosaur in season 1 to not to have used a Move Card (although later when he became Alpha Acrocanthosaurus, he could use a fire blast ability just like a Move Card but without an actual card). **It is also the only species of anime Fire Dinosaur not to use a Move Card, the first Carcharodontosaurus counting for both. Gallery Acrocanthosaurus 2.jpg|Acrocanthosaurus causing trouble in the resort Acrocanthosaurus juvenile.jpg|Juvenile Acrocanthosaurus (from flashback) Acrocanthosaurus chibi.png|seeming Acrocanthosaurus chibi from Carnival of Chaos File:Final_Fury.jpg|Velociraptors attack Acrocanthosaurus (artwork of Critical Block for Pin Down TCG card) File:Acro_nagoya.jpg|Acrocanthosaurus on NagoyaTV 000.jpg|Acrocanthosaurus chibi (Dainason) acro.jpg|Acrocanthosaurus mini-figure Acro!.PNG File:Acrocanthosaurus_skeleton.jpg|Acrocanthosaurus skeleton Category:Fire Dinosaurs Category:Alpha Gang Category:Anime Category:Arcade Category:DS Game Category:D-Team Category:TCG Category:Dinosaurs with Nicknames Category:Dainason